


Animalistic: Ray Narvaez Jr. and Joel Heyman

by Lunar_Berry



Series: RT hybrid archives [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Gore, Graphic Description, Hybrids, I ship these so hard, Joel will be in the next chapter of this, M/M, as well as an extra chapter, little bun bun, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray thought he wasn't going to change, neither did Joel. It didn't stop it happening though, but plenty of cuddles seemed to be a good cure.<br/>Graphic descriptions of blood and gore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ray Narvaez Jr : American sable rabbit

 

Ray Narvaez Jr : American sable rabbit

 

It had been around 3 weeks since the first hybrid change had happened, that being Gavin, and most of the Rooster teeth workforce was back in business. Ray had relished in the fact that he'd been fine, albeit a bit jumpy. Much to his relief Joel had been fine too, and they had carried life on as normal, Joel had even taken him out to a restaurant that was still open despite the ongoing animal freak change. Everything was fine up until week 4 of the world changing when Ray started to get a headache. He just brushed it off but he couldn't deny the fact that everything was getting unbearably loud, so he told Joel who of course rushed him home and lay in bed with him until they both drifted off.

 

Ray woke up to one of the worst migraines of his life and he rolled out of bed hoping to stumble his way to wherever Joel was only ended up thumping his knees on the ground. His groan was muted out by the loud rushed footsteps and Joel opening the door.  


“Oh Ray, you look awful, c'mere” He said and pulled Ray up back to the bed. “I'll get you some water and pain relief okay? I'll only be a sec.”

Ray blearily opened his eyes but it was far too bright for his liking so he clamped them back shut and listened to Joel in the kitchen. He shouldn't have been able to hear as much as he did, but even as thought about it another wave of pain rushed through him.

“Here, just relax it'll be over soon, maybe I'll change too. We can be animal buddies as well as butt buddies.”

Ray gave out a weak laugh but regretted it as another jolt of pain washed over him. Joel helped him take the painkillers then got into bed beside Ray. The latter rested on Joel's chest, thankful to have the loud noise gone and for it to be replaced with soft breaths and synchronised heartbeats, but even then they didn't help with the migraine. Ray hoped he could just sleep through what he presumed was his changed but fate wouldn't be that nice to him.

 

Ray woke up the next day to a steady stream of warm water. He tried to think but his mind only drew a blank so he opened his eyes. The water immediately gushed into them so in hindsight it wasn't a good idea, but he knew he was in the bathroom and that his ears were really _really_ hurting.  
“Joel? What's happening?” Ray mumbled, hoping he had talked loud enough for Joel to hear.

“I'm just making sure you don't stink like a sewer. I have to sleep next to you, remember?”

Ray just nodded and forced his eyes open again, but this time he saw a streak of blood, thick and dark, and also noticed his lower back was starting to sting too.

“Joel there's blood.” Ray said in a quivering voice.

“I know, I know, it'll be gone soon though. It's fine.” Joel soothed.

Joel slowly and lightly stroked Ray's hair while the water ran as clear as he could get it too, then he shut it off and helped Ray dry and put a loose shirt on and a pair of boxers then half carried him back to their bed.

 

The third day of the change Ray slept, only waking up to eat every so often. Joel noticed lumps forming on Ray's head, just higher than his ears, and also a lump near his tail bone. What Joel didn't notice was that the lumps were turning red and irritated and cracking a little. To Ray, everything was pain. Talking hurt, breathing hurt, everything hurt until he could sleep and just not feel. It had occurred to him that he was changing, but into what he didn’t know. Whatever it was though, it was painful.

The day after Ray felt bit better, even going as far as to lie on the sofa with Joel while the T.V played almost silently in the background, Joel's soothing rubbing helping him drift to sleep in Joel's arms, and Ray felt quite happy to have spent the entire day just laying with Joel, his head resting on his chest, murmuring about some important financial crisis in a different country, just listening happily and resting.

 

On the fifth day everything got a lot better. It got worse first, but Ray was willing to say he was glad the hard part was over, (he hoped). He was in living room when his head decided to split and he barely recognised the floor before Joel was with him but it did nothing to calm him down as chunks of flesh tumbled to the carpet and blood ran down his face and legs. He felt himself being pulled to somewhere but the shock of having his own flesh, skin, hair, just fall away like it was nothing was too much. He thought he saw an ear, or maybe he was just hallucinating. He blacked out after that.

 

“…ay…Ray? Babe? You okay?” Joel’s worried voice woke Ray up and the first thing Ray noticed was a slight niggling pain on his lower spine and a bit of tenderness near his head. The second thing he noticed was a very concerned Joel hovering over him.  
“Joel. M’good. Hungry though.” That seemed to lighten the mood and Joel left the room, presumably to cook something. Soon the smell of eggs and bacon filled the air as well as a sizzling, Ray pushed it off but he knew he shouldn’t be able to hear the kitchen all the way from the bedroom. He crept of out of bed and ambled his way to where Joel was and leaned into his side.

“Such a cute bunny rabbit.” Joel chuckled.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. Sit down, I’ll plate up. See, I’m caring for you because I love you. Also where are your glasses? Can you see or what” Joel leaned down and kissed the top of Ray’s head then moved to get some plates. Ray just shook his head. He didn’t even know where his glasses were

  
Instead of sitting at the table Ray opted to sit on the sofa, curling up into the side and moving uncomfortably when he sat on something painful. Joel walked over with their … breakfast? No, checking the clock Ray saw that it was early afternoon. Joel sat down next to him and pulled Ray into a hug while they ate quietly, Joel murmuring sweet nothings to which Ray retorted with as many stupid comebacks as he could think of, eventually making Joel cave and laugh. The sound was richer and deeper than Ray remembered, louder too. That was really starting to bug him.

“Joel, everything sounds louder.”

“Hmmm. Ray,” He said while standing up. “Come with me.”

Ray stood and followed Joel to the bathroom.

“Why are we here?” Ray said as he walked inside, “What do you… I…what?”

In his reflection he saw two blurry rabbit ears poking up, almost curiously, on his head. Fur, movements, the works. When Joel started snickering Ray turned round a bit, squinted to see better, and saw that he had a fluffy, white little tail.

“No.”

Joel started laughing but pulled Ray into a hug.

“My fluffy bun bun!”

“I swear to god…"

 


	2. Joel Heyman - Cinnamon ferret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel finds that instead of blood and sickness, all you need is a little love and lots of cuddles.
> 
> P.s, the fluff will almost definitely put a huge dorky smile on your face.

Joel Heyman - Cinnamon ferret   
  


Joel had known it was only a matter of time before he inevitably turned half furry, but he expected it to be worse, much, much worse, but it wasn't. Ray had had a hell of a time, blood, sickness, constant fainting, and Joel hadn't mentioned any of this to Ray who in turn had said he could only remember sleeping off a major migraine. (Joel though Ray as just trying to make him feel better by lying about it, but he didn't press Ray.)  
  
As for Joel, well, he only had a niggling headache at the moment but after seeing how much pain Ray went though he was scared and it didn't help that Ray was now really anxious and jumpy, but that was never true when Ray was around Joel. He was just as cute and sultry as before, the added ear assist just made him look adorable. The first pain tinged just behind Joel's eyes as he and Ray were laid out together on the sofa, TV on a low volume so it didn't blast Ray's ears of. Joel obviously, like the idiot he was, hoped it would get better or go away, but he mused it over while playing with Ray's hair, occasionally ducking down to softly kiss his boyfriend's head.  
  
“Ray?” Joel murmured, stifling a yawn.   
“Yeah Joel?” Ray said, turning so he was facing Joel while caressing Joel's cheek.   
“I'm not feeling well.” Joel said then ran a hand down his face in annoyance at getting 'ill'.   
“So... you're gonna be a furry like me? Nice.” Ray smiled, pressing his face into Joel's chest.   
“I don't wanna though.” Joel said, this time yawning.   
“I can't stop it, but I can make it better. First things first, bed.” Ray said getting up and half pulling Joel with him.   
“Well if you're insisting...”Joel winked much to the embarrassment of Ray who laughed and shook his head as a blush crept onto his cheeks.   
“I certainly am old man, keep up.” Ray retorted, now leading Joel to their bedroom.   
“Ray, shush.” Joel said, pushing Ray against their bedroom door as he leant closer to him, almost kissing but lips not quite touching. Their bodies were pushed together and as Joel's heart began to beat faster as Ray looked sultrily up at him Joel ran a hand up Ray's arm, eventually cupping his face, then leant down to push their foreheads together, eventually capturing his lips in a slow and slightly awkward kiss. Ray breathed out and pulled Joel closer by wrapping his arms around his waist, while he slowly closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Joel could feel Ray's soft and warm lips, feel a tingle where his fingertips brushed up his shirt slightly, feel a leg lift up to rest on his outer thigh. They broke apart, Ray looking longingly at Joel with half lidded eyes while Joel's fluttered open to gaze along Ray's jaw while pushing a hand to the small of Ray's back. Joel stared into Ray's chocolate eyes and kept contact with them as he moved down to kiss Ray's jaw, humming quietly when Ray tilted his head upwards to give Joel a better angle. Joel's eye fluttered close as he slowly kissed down to Ray's neck then moved back up to brush their lips together again; feeling Ray's gentle lips part with a small rush of air, Joel breathed in little then traced Ray's lips with his tongue leaving a trail of saliva, then he pushed into Ray's mouth, exploring and dancing in synchronisation as they moved in unison. Joel pulled on Ray's lower lip gently with his teeth, pulling then nibbling then going back to swiping his tongue over Ray's, unsuccessfully stifling a moan as Ray pulled on his upper lip.   
  
They pulled apart, both taking in long deep breaths, a string of saliva still connecting them and a lingering taste of peppermint was still on Joel's lips as looked down to Ray's lips, biting his own to imagine what it would feel like to have Ray do the same. Joel bent down to brush their lips together for a moment and support Ray as he opened their bedroom door, pulling Ray in and breaking away again to pull him over to their bed. Ray pushed Joel down onto their bed and crawled onto him, hovering for a second as his eyes raked over Joel's features, then he leant down to push their lips together, tilting his head while holding himself up on Joel's chest. Joel raised his legs by Ray's hips, lifting him slightly and pulling him forwards while running a hand through Ray's hair and resting his other on his back, letting himself feel Ray's lips run over his, sensitive and hot while sucking lightly on Ray's lower lip. Joel let out a shaky exhale and sat up pushing Ray into a sitting position.  
  
“Ray, not to insult your making out skills or anything but I just kinda wanna sleep tonight.” Joel muttered, running a hand through Ray's hair while pulling him down to curl up beside him.   
“It's okay; you do look pretty pale and unwell.”  
Joel nodded then lifted up the covers from around them and stripped to his boxers, as did Ray, and they both snuggled into the warmth of where Joel had been laid. Nuzzling his head into Ray's neck Joel kissed him softly, feeling slightly guilty for not ploughing him into but even though their make out session had been good and all but Joel was still feeling pretty shitty so sleeping off the growing migraine seemed like a good idea. Ray entwined their legs and both cuddled up for good night's sleep.   
“Goodnight Ray, love you.”  
“Goodnight Joel. Love you too.”  
  
Joel woke up the next morning exhausted and alone in the bed. He did try to sit up but the world turned into a spinning top so he flopped back down to the warm pillows, pulling the quilt around himself like a nest. He assumed Ray had gone to work but that was proved wrong when Ray walked in quietly with a glass of water and some toast with a sympathetic smile on his face. Joel smiled back but had the weird feeling of anxiety and even though he was dating Ray Joel shrank back into the sheets away from him.  
A look of pain flashed onto Ray's face but was immediately gone and he set the tray on their bedside table then left just as quietly as he had arrived. Joel felt awful for it but he couldn't help it and he noticed he was shivering too, but he wasn't cold so maybe it was just from his migraine. He could just sleep it off, but food and water was a good idea so he reached over to take a sip of the ice cool water and a nibble on the toast. He didn't get very far before he felt sick, so he held up the glass to his forehead, sighing at the relief of pain but it was short lived, so he laid back down in his little nest of covers and tried to sleep.  
  
Joel awoke after what felt like two minutes, but the light outside begged otherwise. Alone, cold, and kinda grumpy Joel staggered into the living room to find Ray, and he did; Ray was lying on the sofa watching a TV show. When Joel leant on the door frame Ray looked up, smiled, and said quietly:   
“Up and alive, eh?”  
Joel just smiled and half fell towards him, laughing a little as Ray leapt up to help him over to the sofa. Joel, for a moment, was glad it was a corner sofa, then lay down onto a pillow as Ray softly and lightly played with his hair, the soothing motions felt like heaven and before he knew it Joel was out for the count again.  
  
Joel woke up with a pounding headache and a very teary, terrified boyfriend.   
“Ray? What's wrong?” Joel struggled out; every syllable seemed to piece his skull.   
“You've been asleep for 4 days now, no eating or drinking or – sit up and eat – here, even if you feel s-sick or whatever but you need-”  
“Calm down Ray, calm down. I'll eat; I'm going to be fine, okay? Sit with me.” Joel said quietly, pulling a tray of food from Ray onto his lap and beginning to eat.   
“I was going to phone a doctor but I didn't know what was happening.” Ray said, still sniffling but looking less shaken all the same.   
“You're supposed to be comforting me, not the other way 'round. C'mere, you gonna make me cry if you don't stop and I do not look, never have never will, anything special when I cry.”  
Joel knew how Ray would react, beneath the cocky exterior was a very anxious and caring person and since his changing into a rabbit he was even more jumpy and caring than usual. Overall, Ray was a confusing person. Not so much that he couldn't get through to him, but Ray could look happy, he could laugh and joke around but inside he could be falling apart for whatever reason, and no one would notice. Well, no-one except Joel, he had gotten to know when Ray was fake laughing or fake smiling, and would prise the truth out of him; it never took long and Ray now always said what was on his mind. Joel hoped that was because Ray was comfortable with it, no because he felt forced to, but then again – Ray was Ray, and Joel never wanted him to change.  
It took him some time to eat the toast and soup Ray had “ _handmade_ ” and he was feeling a lot better, though there was one thing bothering him and that was the fact that his head became itchy then...not itchy. It was a fleeting feeling accompanied with a weird twitch, and then it went away. Also, each time it happened Ray tried and failed to stifle a snigger.  
  
It occurred just then to Joel that he might possibly have just slept through the transformation or whatever, and Ray might possibly laughing at silly animal actions and the pillow he was sat on might possibly be a tail and instead of freaking out Joel just laughed, told Ray to fuck off, and went to check out his new furry additions to his body.  
As soon as he had gotten up though he felt a tug on his...tail? He whipped around and Ray had grabbed his tail and promptly let go when Joel...whimpered. He whimpered. Joel's cheeks flushed red and he mumbled a hurried 'shut the fuck up' and stalked to their bathroom mirror. The first thing he noticed was a small pair of fluffy ears, kinda hidden in his hair which too felt fluffy, not like it had done before. Running his hand through his hair felt nice and soothing and he didn't know how long he spent just standing there but he saw Ray in the mirror smiling and turned to face him.  
“I did a bit of research and you look kinda like a ferret. I dunno which type either but just then you were dooking and it was fucking adorable.” Ray said, letting himself be pulled into a hug, his bunny ears loosening down in content.   
“Dooking? What the fuck is dooking?” Joel asked sceptically while he eyed up Ray.   
“Happy ferret noises.” Ray replied simply.   
“You do that too! The noises I mean, not dooking though I think, but bunny noises and they're super cute and-”  
“Yeah, yeah, I get the idea and instead of standing here like an idiot come and spoon me on the sofa because for 4 days I thought you had like, died or something. You're gonna have to make it up to me.” Ray said, pulling away to go to the living room. Joel paused for a second then shook his head while smiling as he followed him.  
Ray was stood waiting expectantly by the sofa with his arms slightly extended for a hug. Joel walked up and pulled him down to lie on the sofa.   
They both lay down, enveloped in each other’s’ arms, their legs twisting together and a small contented hum on Ray’s part. Joel was lightly kissing Ray’s ears and stroking his arm while muttering sweet nothings in his ear.   
“You mean the world to me.” Joel whispered, sighing into the hug.   
“Joel, you really are beautiful you know?”  
“Not as much as you.”  
“You know, I love it when we just sit and talk, your voice is the most amazing thing to me.”  
“Just being with you is enough to last me the world and more.”  
“You’re making me blush!” Ray protested in fake embarrassment.   
“Then I’ll make you blush more because you look absolutely adorable when you do.” Joel said as he brushed his fingers over Ray’s cheek.   
“I've never met anyone like you.” Ray muttered, leaning onto Joel fingers. “I want to spend the rest of forever here, with you, in your arms, and I never want to leave.”  
“You’re never going to leave, I won’t ever let you. I adore you and you’re stuck with me for an eternity.”  
“An eternity sounds great to me.” Ray replied, twisting up to kiss Joel; it was sweet and gentle, a mirror to how much he meant the words he said. He loved their moments like this where it was just the two of them sat in the silence yet filling it up with the only words they could describe their feelings with.   
The kiss was luscious and soft; their movements and breathing was so in sync they could have been one, Joel held onto Ray as he moved to nibble behind his ear, humming in ecstasy as Ray fully leant onto him, body flush against his.  
Joel moved to connect their lips again, the warmth of Ray made him smile as he nipped at Ray’s lower lip, their tongues sweeping together momentarily, then they went back to nibbling and biting. Joel could feel his heart pick up pace as Ray swept a hand across his chest to lever himself up for a better angle. Ray pulled away slightly to kiss Joel on the cheek and he whispered;   
“Hey Joel?”  
“Hmmm yeah?” Joel replied, still dazed from their kiss.   
“If it were up to me to rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together.” He laughed, flopping back onto Joel’s chest as he closed his eyes.   
“Hey Ray?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Shut up you schmaltzy suck up.” Joel laughed, embracing Ray just a little tighter.  
Joel really could spend an eternity with Ray and he was exhilarated at the thought of the rest of together with him.

 

Night soon rolled around so both Joel and Ray, although reluctantly, got up and went to do their usual routine of brush teeth then sleep. Ray was more sleepy than usual and it took him some time to get changed, i.e. swap out his clothes for loose boxers and one of Joel’s hoodies. Joel was already in bed by the time Ray flopped onto the mattress, well, it was more of a kneel onto the mattress than a full flop. If Joel was being honest it looked like Ray was already asleep and it shocked him to see Ray literally just fall into a sleeping position.   
“Ray? Are you alright?” Joel asked tentatively, pulling Ray into him so Ray could lay his head on Joel’s chest. A small nod from Ray confirmed he was okay, so both he and Joel settled down for a night’s sleep without strange changes happening every few seconds.  
Ray muttered something that sounded like “Love you Joel.” So Joel whispered back,   
“I love you too Ray, I really do.”  
Just having Ray in his arms meant the world to Joel, to feel Ray breathing beside him was everything he ever wanted and he really couldn't believe someone like Ray could love him as much as he did. What pulled Joel from his thoughts was Ray; he was bumping him with his nose which was strange, but Joel found his hand automatically going to Ray’s ears. They were rested and touching each other and overall Ray just seemed content.  
Joel caressed Ray’s bunny ears, smiling at how soft they were and remembered how much more Ray had licked Joel in their kisses recently. Usually he was timid and held back a bit but there was definitely more tongue action which Joel was more than happy for. Joel guessed he would have to do some research up on bunnies, but for now Ray was happy and burrowing into his chest making Joel’s heart burst with how adorable he was. Usually they would just snuggle close but with some space between them as Ray was a restless sleeper but they were flush against each other, every limb touching, and so close that Joel could heart Ray’s heartbeat from where he was, or maybe that was some super ferret hearing or something. Whichever it was it made Joel feel more affectionate than he had ever thought he had felt before. It was like a whole new side to Ray that had always been there, it just took some weird animal stuff to show it through the many layers that were his boyfriend.

It was a while before Joel finally fell asleep, he was warm and contented, and he had Ray beside him. Before, when Ray had changed first, he had admittedly been scared about himself changing. Sure, Ray looked even more attractive and adorable than before, but Joel had been very undecided on the subject of growing ears and a tail, but now, curled up with Ray in a warm blanket of nothing but pure love and affection, Joel decided that no matter what Ray looked like he would love him, no matter what he had or what he did, Joel would love him and even though Joel would never admit it himself, he did look cute with ferret ears and a tail.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what's next? Fucking smut, oh yeah. I'm gonna say 3000 to 4000 words as a target, so its gonna be long, its gonna be sensual and its gonna have sex in it. 
> 
> Give me a little heart if you love what I do, it makes me feel loved <3

**Author's Note:**

> Joel in the next chapter, and an extra one because they are my otp :D  
> Leave some little hearts of love to show me you care <3


End file.
